


Santa Baby

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2015 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas Party, Gloves, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/">Adventdrabbles</a> prompt for day 7: Santa costume.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Adventdrabbles](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) prompt for day 7: Santa costume.

"What the bloody hell is Malfoy wearing?" Ron said, staring openly over Harry's left shoulder.

"Santa costume, I presume." Harry shrugged. Draco had mentioned he'd be playing Santa for the Ministry office party.

Ron cocked his head. "Never seen a Santa like that before."

Harry sighed and turned around, fully expecting something out of an American film, but his jaw nearly dropped when he saw Draco.

Draco was wearing red leather trousers and a matching jacket; tall black boots, black belt, and long leather gloves; a white scarf around his neck; and topped with a traditional Santa hat. 

Harry's cock went from flaccid to aching in less than sixty seconds. 

"Bloody hell," Harry breathed as Draco took a drag off the fag dangling from his lips. 

"You're drooling, mate," Ron said, pushing Harry's jaw up to close his mouth. "He's coming this way. Good luck."

"What?" Harry squawked but Ron was no where to be found when Draco sauntered up.

"So, Potter," Draco said, a lascivious smile on his face, "have you been naughty or nice this year?"

_Not naughty enough_ , his cock answered with a twitch.

"I'm always nice, Malfoy," he replied once his mouth could form words again.

"Pity." Draco leaned in close, his breath warm on Harry's skin and making him shiver. "You can sit on Santa's lap later, if you're interested in being naughty." 

"What about right now?" Harry said, grabbing Draco's wrist and bolting for the Floo.

"Now is good." 

Less than ten minutes later, Harry was riding Santa's lap, Draco's cock hard and thick inside him as Draco's gloved hand jacked him off.

"Christ, Draco," Harry muttered, utterly spent, as he clung to Draco, panting harshly. "Where did you get that outfit?"

"Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."

Harry was going to kill Ron. Or kiss him.


End file.
